


Growing flock

by eriklehnsherrsangel, failedexperiments



Series: arsenal's robin [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre-Established Relationships, Torture, based loosely off RP threads, canon mashing, mixing comic and Live action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/eriklehnsherrsangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedexperiments/pseuds/failedexperiments
Summary: Arsenal and Sparrow go to Gotham to try to stop a new drug from killing more kids.  Meanwhile, Tim Drake stumbles into more than he expected.





	1. Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> Failedexperiments: I’m not sorry about this. Rayan is Genderbent Dick Grayson. This is mostly live action based (ish) and I’m totally fudging the timeline up so this will be AU. I’m filling in details skimmed over in movie or TV with comic details or what I think would have happened in the situation. So yeah… Any questions left in the comments I'll try to answer in the notes as well as in the comments.
> 
> I'll be tagging as characters and pairings form.

Gotham City

 

“Damn it, Sparrow.” John Blake hadn’t even realized she was there, despite her calling him two days ago asking for some information. The background sound had been hushed, though he had heard Spartan in the background telling Arsenal to sit still a moment. Whatever had taken down the Mirakuru bonded meta was probably why she wasn’t there sooner. Giving him time to get the file, or lack of, together for her. He had also shot out a warning to Batman and Oracle that Sparrow would be in town.

The case wasn’t is, in fact, it had been given to a transfer from Las Vegas, the guy was a great vice cop, just new to Gotham, which had its own rules. The guy would learn, until then he was making the mistake of not really filling in the details on paper until the case was done. Though apparently Arsenal and Sparrow were tracking down a drug that seemed to act like ex to metas, with humans it acted like getting dosed with a high dose of Scarecrow’s fear toxin.

The drug had started in Star City and had almost killed four high school kids, Arrow had been busy trying to deal with Slade, from what he had found out. Sparrow and Arsenal had only gotten involved when kids in Bludhaven had been hospitalized. These had been younger than the cheerleaders.

"What’s wrong Nightwing? Still worried I’m going to give you a heart attack?” She smirked at him, though it was clear she was forcing it, she looked tired. Her costume had changed, the cape was gone, replaced with a tan colored leather jacket. The hint of red from her shirt and the dark leggings told him she at least tried to keep the colors she used as Robin, and the skin tight clothes also told him she hadn’t been slacking off at college, she still had the thin build of an acrobat.

“More worried what will happen if someone other than Gordon comes in here.” He kept his voice down, but they were in the middle of the police precinct, he was glad that Gordon had given him a private office knowing his ties to Batman. Though like in Star City most cops were looking to arrest a costume after the mess Batman, and Superman had ‘caused’ in Metropolis and Gotham’s port districts. Superman hadn’t appeared after that, the rumor was he was killed. Blake didn’t want to think about that though, Batman wouldn’t tell him or Oracle.

“And I grew up in this building pretty much. Relax, if I had heard someone I wouldn’t have let you know I was here. Now, you have the information on the new drug I asked for?” She crossed to him, the movement was calm, though he knew the Assassin trained woman could be as, if not more dangerous than Batman. “And it’s not like I don’t have a way out of here. Don’t worry I won’t get you into trouble either.”

He sighed, the kid was going to be the death of him, Gordon, and Wayne, and he was pretty sure only after them, Pennyworth. “You sure you don’t want this to be a Bat issue?”

“The victims Arsenal and I have found in Bludhaven are showing signs of Scarecrow’s fear toxin, though it’s mixed with something else, something I haven’t seen yet. The crew in S.T.A.R.Labs are good, but they can’t seem to figure it out either.” She ran her gloved hand through her hair.

“I managed to get a file from the FBI database, there were other cases investigated, but counted as gypsum weed overdose. I don’t think the scientists were able to make the connection, but then again you were here when Crane...”

“Flooded the Narrows.” She nodded. “No one else has that formula after Ras was dealt with, the Assassins destroyed the flowers.” She bit her lip. “At least Nyssa promised they did, but I don’t fully trust her and it’s not like I can ask Canary.” She sighed.

“He’s still locked up too.”

“I checked as of an hour ago just to be on the safe side, yes. Glad Waller didn’t think of using him for her little experiment.” It was bad enough she had thought to use Harley. Setting Joker off was usually one of the worst things anyone could do in Gotham, and Amanda Waller had done just that. Sparrow didn’t even want to think what would happen if the damned clown lost his toy. Shaking her head she flipped through the file frowning, the Gotham file wasn’t that thick, Lance’s file to Arsenal had been four times as thick, and this didn’t have any lab reports or medical notes on the victims, meant she’d have to hunt down Leslie and hope that she could get the information. “I owe you for this.”

“Be careful out there, that’s enough. The task force here is a bit tougher than in Star City.” He touched the kid’s shoulder. “And sorry they have an idiot in charge of the case. Seriously the guy’s new to Gotham.”

“So, on top of a full investigation, keep a newb from getting himself killed out there.” She glanced up, her blue eyes peeking out from under dark curls. “Who’s his partner?”

“Vice is short staffed. Hell, all departments are, which is why the Bat has a little more leeway than Arrow.” John could see the frustration on her face. “He knows you’re in town.”

“He’ll meet up with me, probably by midnight. It’s the anniversary tonight, so he’ll be a bit more emotional.” She tucked the file into an inner pocket of her bike jacket. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep it out of public eye.” She sighed. “And you won’t have to come to break us up. I think he got the point when I decked him last time. And it’s been a year, I’m pretty sure we’re at the stage we both will be dancing around the issue instead of talking.”

“The two of you really need to talk.” John would have laughed about it if he was talking to anyone else, but the dysfunctional family he had stumbled into at least worked despite the issues. Though he had seen how the two worked, it had taken her two years after believing he was dead thanks to Bane, to actually talk to him. In public, of course, they had acted like ones would when Bruce had returned to Gotham. Though Bruce had left again, for selfish reasons with Selena, and he had taken up the mantle for a while, receiving training from the girl.

“I’m willing to, but I don’t want to take the first step. Not tonight.” She gripped his hand a moment. “We will before I leave town. Arsenal and I want this one though. Have idiot’s squad car number? That way if we have to, we can at least keep him safe?”

“Back page of the file. Batgirl’s on babysitting duty, he’s off duty tomorrow, I already invited him to the rally. Told him that since Gotham Academy happens to be mostly kids in the one percent bracket in the nation, we usually went plain clothes to just make sure everyone was safe.”

He turned back to look at her and realized she was already gone. It was one thing he couldn’t quite figure out how to do. At least not with the grace Batman and the original Robin had.

 

* * *

 

Roy was waiting on the roof when she appeared. He knew exactly why she had gone into the precinct alone. But it didn’t mean he had to like it. “You should have waited.”

She stretched, while she was exhausted, just being back in the city was giving her an energy only being home could.

“And spook him more? I was fine. And we were right, it’s coming into the area. Eight victims here so far, at least that I saw in the quick skim of the file. I told Nightwing the basics, but the cops here are as clueless as back in Star.” She slid her arms around him with a small smile. “How pissed is Arrow that we took this one?”

“I wasn’t going to tell him until we had more. Though pretty sure he won’t be coming to back us up here. You alert ‘him’ yet?”

She shook her head glancing at her watch. “Not yet, though considering what tonight is. I know where to find him. Nightwing warned him and Oracle too, meaning if we weren’t welcome we wouldn’t have made it into Gotham in the first place.” She bit her lip. “I really wanted to stop by the safe house before going out there, but it’ll take half an hour as a civilian, ten minutes if you can keep up.”

“Sure you want me there?” He was meaning patrolling the streets with her. It wasn’t his first time in Gotham, but he had never been in costume.

She nodded. “If only to keep me grounded this time. Because pretty sure I’m likely to lose it. The last thing I want to do is make things worse by decking him again.”

Though when she had decked Bruce, not Batman, but Bruce, it had been justified in her mind. After all, he had told her that everything was going to be okay while she had been at college. That had been three days before the news had reported what had gone down and the fact that the doctors weren’t sure if Jason Todd, not Robin, which had told her that Leslie had managed to be the one to get to him and Bruce first, would survive the night. Rayan knew why the man that had raised her as his daughter, had kept her out of Gotham. She really didn’t blame him, if she had been here, Joker would be in a grave, not Arkham, though she knew the clown was out. He had busted out his playtoy too. Though they were keeping a low profile for now. Rayan was fine with not having to deal with those two. And the longer she could keep Roy from them the better in her mind. She would be used to get to Batman, but he would be used to get to her if Joker found them. The last thing she wanted was to be caught without proper weapons.

“Ray, if we need to we can go back to the motel for a few hours, let you calm down.”

She shook her head. “No, let’s get this done before I lose my nerve.” She flashed a grin. “Think you can keep up?” WIth that, she was running for the edge of the roof. “The safe house, I use is just outside the narrows. Should still have my gear. I wasn’t going to trigger the security systems with batarangs and my smoke bombs.”

“This is what I get for dating a former Robin isn’t it?” He followed after her, she had promised to stick to rooftops and not use a line to move across the city, with him not bringing his bow, he had thought it would be more of a thrill to keep up with her on the higher buildings. He had her newer weapons with him, along with his quiver and bow. Limited ammo, but he wasn’t expecting trouble tonight.


	2. Teen detectives?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Steph chat. And later Steph is asked to assist the two visiting costumes.

Gotham Academy

 

“So Drake, you going to go to the rally?”

Tim was looking at the feed on his phone not really paying that much attention to Stephanie Brown, who had slipped up beside him. They were between classes at least, so he wouldn’t get into trouble again for snooping around while he was supposed to be paying attention to the lesson.

“You even listening Tim?” She snatched the phone from him.

“Hey, give that back Brown.” He reached for the phone, being held back one handed by the slightly taller teen as she scrolled through the feed he was reading.

“You’re still trying to figure it out aren’t you?” She asked handing it back glad they weren’t in a more populated hall. He really didn't need to get teased by the jocks again for letting a girl hold him back. It wasn’t that he was weak, he just didn’t like causing a scene. And really wasn’t like Steph was hurting him, she was more of a big sister annoying him.  Tim didn't mind it too much, with all her teasing, she really was a close friend.

“Wouldn’t you want to know where Robin is? I mean even with the rumor that Batgirl was wounded, she was still out there. And Batgirl’s back, though pretty sure it’s not the original one, the new one is a few inches shorter.” He whispered falling in step with her as they walked towards their next class.

“You need a new hobby, Timmy.” Stephanie grinned at him, ruffling his hair at his scowl. She was the only one that he allowed to call him Timmy and not get decked. “Though really, you going tomorrow? Because really rumor is that Grayson’s back in town. You know she never avoids a game if she can make it.”

He thought a moment. “I’ll have to be home early, my parents you know.” He nodded though. “Meet at the usual spot?”  If they were going to argue about their marriage, he'd rather not be put in the middle of it.  And like Hell he was going to ask their driver to take him, he would rather not let his parents know that he was hanging out with people 'under his status'.  

“Of course. Be there early alright?" She kissed his cheek before bouncing off. He rubbed his cheek grimacing, the lip gloss she wore was sticky and smelled a lot like cotton candy. Though he had gotten his phone back at least.

Thinking about what she had said, despite how bubbly she acted at times, she was right, if there was a big game in town, Miss Grayson didn’t miss it. Even though the woman had graduated from the academy a few years ago, she still showed school spirit. And the local hangout, Steph had introduced him to a few weeks ago really wasn’t the kind of place his parents would agree to him going to, even though he had seen Bruce Wayne there with Rayan.  Bruce had looked like he was out of his league at the sporting event. 

A new message popped up on the board he was skimming through. This was written by a handle he had seen on the school’s boards only a few times. It was one of the school paper’s reporters, at least as far as he could track back.  Being on his phone he couldn't track where it originated from, but he did save the link so he could take a look when he got home.

Opening the thread, he sidestepped one of the jocks and his girlfriend, not even stopping. The message was about the new party drug that was out. Normally he didn’t care, the party scene wasn’t his thing. Though he knew a few of the victims, which had him wonder if Batman knew about it yet, or even Batgirl. No one had seen Nightwing in a few months. And now Rayan Grayson, who he was suspecting was the first Robin, was back in town...

* * *

 

Stephanie sank into a chair. “I still don’t see why I can’t tell him. I’m amazed he hasn’t figured out I’m the new Batgirl yet. At least my boots give me an extra inch, which might be throwing him off.” She said with a sigh.

“Because Batman would kill us if we added someone else to our group. He’s still mad about you being involved.” Barbara said as she pushed away from her computer. “Though I’m pretty sure with the searches he’s been doing, he may figure it out soon enough. It’s been hard enough to try to lead breadcrumbs away from us lately when it comes to him.” Barbara Gordon was both frustrated and impressed with the boy. They had only found out about his search because he had managed to find one of Rayan’s old hacks into the Gotham police department servers. Luckily she had been able to cause him to lose the back hack in Russia. It had caused her to spend two months upgrading the security to her systems, and to Batman’s. Time she had to kill actually.

“Not through me. You know how hard it is to not tell him when he starts talking like that?” She sat up a little more. “I just want to blurt out that I’m Batgirl.” She sighed dramatically. “The worst part of this part time job… Not being able to tell friends what I do before bed.” She tilted her head back over the back of the couch looking at the older redhead, giving a grin.

Barbara Gordon laughed at that. “Relax, if anyone is going to screw it up it would have to be miss perfect. He’s been watching the clips again.” Barbara loved Rayan like a little sister, but really she had seen how hard Jason had tried to live up to her example. It couldn’t have been easy on the kid.

“And she’s back in town. We know why yet?” Steph actually turned, not expecting an answer from her mentor, but hoping.

John Blake came in from the kitchenette with two cups of coffee, handing one to Barbara. “She and Arsenal are following a designer drug that originates as far as I could tell in Star City. Though they got involved when it went through Bludhaven. The dealers are targeting kids so be extra careful out there okay?”

“I’m still looking into the cases that you sent me Nightwing, but really, the cases on it in Gotham are a mess. Who is in charge of Vice over there? Because they need to be shot.” She held the mug in both hands. “I know Dad’s been having issues with Vice lately too.”

“Wait, so you two know something’s going on and didn’t fill me in?” Steph pouted.

“You had finals to study for. I told you before classes come first.” Barbara commented before taking a sip. “And I’m surprised that Rayan didn’t come here yet.” She looked at her. “You even start on looking at that science homework?”

Stephanie groaned. “Slave driver.” She mumbled flicking her wrist as if cracking a whip as she turned back to her homework.

“I think she’s wanting to deal with her mistakes first Barb.” John leaned against the wall sipping his coffee trying not to smirk. If Steph thought Barbara was hard on her, he thought she should train under Batman. He was a hundred times worse at times.

“It wasn’t her mistake. Bruce told her to stay back to protect her. We thought I’d be safe too.” She frowned. “If mistakes were made it was my call and Bruce’s. Not her’s.” Barb had told him to order Sparrow to stay put, after all, knowing that if anything happened to her while he was worried about Robin, it would have killed him completely. Though he doubted the two saw that. Both were too stubborn to realize how important they were to each other.

“You know where they’ll be. If you want, I can take you there.” John knew that Barbara had been cooped up way too long in the clock tower and was trying to convince her that she needed some fresh air without outright saying it.

Barbara shook her head. “No, might be best if you help assist them with looking into things. Both of you. I’ll call Alfred see if he can give me a ride.”

“You sure?” If she said she’d call Alfred, it was usually her way of saying that she wasn’t going out. And if he kept pressuring he’d stop getting assistance if he was on patrol as Nightwing.

She nodded. “Besides, Steph, aren’t you going to the rally? We still need to know if the starting line up are tied to those robberies.”

“Yeah, I did invite Tim along, but I can juggle it. I just hate lying to him.” She sighed. “I know why don’t worry. Hey, John? Think you can give us a ride out there?”

He nodded. “I can, but if something happens and I get called back to duty I won’t have time to go get you.”

“It’s okay, I’ll have my cell on me I’ll call us a cab.”


	3. Plans to continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Rayan and Roy talk about plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a little while since I updated this. I got sidetracked by another project. But I'm back to tinkering with this one!.

Bruce Wayne had waited a good ten minutes before he followed the pair into the cemetery. The whole reason was to give Rayan some time. At least that's what he told himself as he walked up to the grave. For a brief moment he saw more people, the people that Jason had managed to charm. Rayan had stayed silent near Alfred that day, the older man acting as a shoulder for her, even though it should have been Bruce. He had taken them both in and he had pushed her away. To protect her, at least that's what he kept telling himself. To protect her from the man that had killed Jason. Though watching her as she brushed a few leaves that had fallen on the stone, he shook his head.

That hadn't been the reason at all, he had wanted to keep her from watching him go off the deep end. To risk hurting her, his partner.

Glancing over he saw Roy leaning against a tree there for moral support or as a bodyguard, he still wasn't sure. With the change of clothes, Bruce knew that they must have doubled back to the motel, or she had taken Roy shopping, the suit he wore looked new. He was guessing she took him shopping in the forty minutes or so it had taken him to drive in the car he had driven out there.

“See, I told you he'd be here Jay-bird.” Rayan said as she set down the flowers she had brought. Bruce noted the bright colors, Aster and Daffodils, something that had started out as a joke between the two when Rayan had brought them to the hospital when Jason had broken his arm on patrol once.

Bruce almost smiled, Jason had complained about them being far too girly, though had asked Alfred to help him dry them when he had gotten home, after Rayan had gone back to college, so he could put them in a vase for her room when she returned.

“Sure he would be yelling at you about that Rayan.” Bruce said finally breaking the silence that had fallen.

She nodded as she carefully stood. “I'd take it to the silence. And the damned clown's...” She balled her hands into fists, but didn't move. She knew why the man was still alive. She also didn't blame Bruce for it, either him not Batman. She still didn't turn to face him. Nor did she look over at Roy.

Bruce had noted that Roy had stood a little straighter when he had neared them, he waved slightly, to let the younger man know he wasn't there as a threat, just a concerned father. They may have their heated moments, but he wasn't going to argue with Roy, not when the man had put his life, and that of his team in potential danger to get her out of trouble when she had gotten in too far undercover.

“He will be dealt with Rayan, right now there are other issues to handle. But I promise he will be dealt with.” She turned, her piercing blue eyes cold for a moment. Bruce didn't look at her, he knew what he'd see, the same anger he had faced two years ago.

She made a small sound and looked at the ground a moment. “I won't fight you here.” She sighed, her hands relaxing from their fists. “I thought I'd at least give you the formality that we're here. I know that your associates probably warned you already.”

Bruce nodded. Though he had known since she had gotten into town, but he wasn't going to tell her that. The path she had taken, had told him that she wasn't hiding. And he doubted she had told Harper about it.

“Went to Nightwing first, you know how much that hurt?” He knew that they were alone out there, and it was a dead zone for cells.

“It was him or Gordon. I, couldn't see Gordon yet.” She admitted. “One of them had to know what we were after.” She stood a little straighter. “And we're finishing this one.”

Bruce looked at both of them. “You've been on this the longest.” He nodded. “Though I'm not letting you continue tonight. Go back to the motel and get your things. Alfred's already setting up rooms.”

Rayan bit her lip a moment. “You sure?”

“He'd be disappointed if you didn't come back to the house. Besides, it beats having you sneak into use the computer in the middle of the night, at least this way I don't have to worry about you setting off the alarms.” That was mostly for Roy's benefit. He knew Rayan was still in the system, he had never had the heart to remove her. But he didn't want her boyfriend snooping around.

“We'll have to make an appearance at the pep rally tomorrow too.”

“After the rally, it'll give me time to get things in order.” Bruce looked at Rayan. “You're not to go until I say so.” He knew that she had plans to talk to Crane. The last time she had talked to him alone, had been when Bane had locked Gotham down. After breaking his back. Bruce didn't want Rayan alone with any of the patients in Arkham, Crane was one of four at the top of that list that he didn't want her near. If only because she had faced him before, the first time had been back when the League of Shadows had tried to take over the city. She knew first hand what the toxin's effects were. And he wanted to spare her that again. The second time had been when Bane had broken his back. If it hadn't been for John, he would have lost her then too. Luckily Crane had been more interested in trying to break her than tell everyone else that she had been Robin. It was another moment he had failed her.

“So three days at least in Gotham.” Roy thought out loud. He glanced at Rayan. “Go with Bruce okay? I'll get our gear. We already moved the bikes to the clock tower.”

“You sure?”

Roy nodded. “Figure the two of you need to talk, and I need to make a few calls anyway. If I don't, we're going to have Oliver showing up worried.”


	4. Just a filler....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayan and Roy meet up with Steph and co, only to find out the rally's canceled.
> 
> Also intros a case for Nightwing, and Batgirl to play around with for reasons....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG sorry, this one is so long and meh... Seriously I read through it like 20 times and it still is meh to me.
> 
> Also, I should not be allowed to come up with nicknames or handles for civilian use for these kids! Anyway! Next chapter should be shortly. The adults doing things, the 'teens' doing other things, and other things and stuff happening!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Failedexperiments

Tim rolled his eyes as he heard his parents starting up with what had managed to turn into their favorite past time in the last year. From the sound of it, they were planning another trip. He remembered vaguely something being said about going to South America, though of course those plans would be made without him going. Unless there was some formal function in town, he was pretty much ignored. Not that he really minded, he was even ignored by the press, giving him a pretty normal life, which suited him well enough. He didn’t care for the spotlight like his mother did.

Glancing at the textbook in front of him, he closed it, his mind was wandering way too much to finish the English assignment. The clock was reading six pm. With the shouting, he was figuring it wasn’t safe enough to raid the kitchen just yet, and there was still half an hour until he’d have to meet up with Stephanie. As much as he hated the idea, he might be stuck with fast food for the night, beat getting involved in the argument that course of action he knew would make it impossible to sneak out.

The loud yelling had him reach for earphones, as he moved over to the bed with his laptop, going to the forum that had been set up by someone else interested in the vigilantes in Gotham, as well as other cities. The few top posts were ranting about Superman, which had him roll his eyes. Skipping through the main page he scanned looking for anything interesting.

> _Sparrow's been spotted back in Gotham, Star City's Arsenal's been spotted along with her. Theory: Could the two be an item? Will we be seeing a vigilante wedding any time soon?_

Tim chuckled as he read the speculations. Seemed no one else seemed to think anything about Rayan Grayson being in town at the same time was odd, especially since she had been gone for a while. He kept those speculations to himself, last thing he wanted was to be wrong and get an innocent person involved or targeted because of it.

Closing the laptop he closed his eyes a moment. He'd let his parents have their argument, it wasn't like they noticed he was around most of the time. Getting up he decided it was about time to slip out to meet up with Steph. Currently it was a welcome distraction.

Tim dropped down from the lower roof after closing his bedroom window. This was the part that always had him pause. If his parents caught him, their anger at each other would turn on him. That was the last thing he needed. Staying down a moment, he listened, hearing them slam separate doors. His father would have retreated to his office, mom to the study, probably to call one of her associates to rant and rave about how unreasonable it was to work with her husband.

In the field, he knew the two of them were fine with each other, it was just in private, in Gotham the two seemed to always be at each other’s throats. Things hadn’t always been bad, he could remember them actually being a normal family, back in the months before Bane had taken over the city, or maybe he had just fought to only remember the good parts before they fought about money and keeping up the appearances of being higher class than they were.

Shaking his head, he snagged up his backpack, slipping down the driveway. This was one time he wasn’t going to complain that he had a friend who kept trying to make him ‘normal’. Tim Drake needed the distraction, even his vigilante obsession wasn’t cutting it tonight.

His phone alerted him of a text as he got out of sight of the house.

> **Browniepoints** : Scored us a ride there tonight. Still coming?
> 
> **Notadragon** : I need the distraction tonight. What’s the ETA?
> 
> **Browniepoints** : Four minutes. Want to talk about it?
> 
> **Notadragon** : Not tonight.
> 
> **Browniepoints** : :(

He saw the tail lights pull into the pull off as he neared the meeting spot. She hadn’t been wrong, and he knew she’d try to get him to talk, but tonight, he wanted to forget things. Part of him wondered if he really wanted to go home after the rally.

The car, was one he had seen her get out of at school a few times. Stephanie was already bounding out of the car as he neared, the driver didn’t get out, though they did turn off the car.

“So, who’s driving?” He asked, yelping as she hugged him. “Easy I need air Steph.”

“Detective Blake offered to give us a ride tonight, he’s a friend of my boss.” Steph explained. “Though means we might have to find our own way home if he gets called back to duty, that cool with you Tim?”

“It’s fine with me. Detective,” He held out a hand to him through the open window.

“John’s fine,” He grinned. “Steph was telling us how you’ve been helping her with that computer project. You’re not going to be some super hacker are you?” The way he said it though, had Tim pause, only until he caught the grin on the man’s face. There was something hidden in his eyes though, something that Tim had a problem deciphering, though it was gone in an instant, replaced with a calculating look. Though he did shake his hand, and the easy smile helped Tim think he wasn’t in trouble.

“No sir,” he responded still not sure if he was actually going to be in trouble or not though. After all Steph had let the man know that he dabbled in hacking. “At least I don’t think I am. I’ve only gotten into forums, never companies.”

“Okay Steph, you’re right, kid needs to loosen up.” He chuckled. “Though you two be careful tonight alright?” There was a shot sent to Steph as they climbed into the back seat. “And stay together, there’s been some trouble with a few gangs, if I have to leave I’ll make sure you have a ride alright?” John Blake had noted the look on the kid’s face, he had been forced to grow up way too fast, a common issue kids of Gotham had. Though the neighborhood was one that he hadn’t expected that from. He knew that the Drakes kept their private lives just that, they weren’t exactly one of the top elite in town, but they were pretty well off.

He pulled away from the curb letting Steph ramble on about plans. His mind wandered, trying to remember everything he could about Tim’s family. He may have to do some poking around later, Or ask Oracle about him. He was pretty sure she was already keeping tabs on him since he was one of Batgirl’s friends.

“We will.” Steph piped up. “Tim, you eat yet? Because I’d rather have real food than just popcorn and soda like they have at these.”

“As long as it’s not Mexican, I don’t think I could stomach Toxic Cal right now.”

“Ew no, I was thinking burgers.”

“Take it you want the place near the stadium?” John glanced back at her catching her nod. “We’re eating in then, I don’t want you dropping grease in the back seat.”

“That wasn’t my fault! you slammed on the breaks last time.”

* * *

Rayan sat in the passenger side toying with her locket. Bruce had let them borrow the car, and Rayan smirked at Roy who was still grinning like a fool for being allowed to drive the jet black Maserati. She had let him pick the car, since even though she could drive anything on the property, she was willing to let him have a little fun. Reaching over she turned up the radio as a good song came on, catching the smile he gave her. Two hours ago they had left the mansion, and Rayan had directed him to one her favorite restaurants in town.

"Thought we were going to some high end place.” Roy quirked a brow at her, the only place nearby looked to be a 24 hour diner on the corner of a five floor walk up.

“I just said we were going to dinner. Then we’d hit the pep rally. You’re the one that dressed up. Though, I will admit slacks and that dress shirt do look good on you.” She smirked, though she had dressed up as well, only because the first time she had gone to snag a soda from the from the kitchen, Alfred had given her a slightly disapproving look at her jeans and sweater combo. She had known he hadn’t meant it, but she had changed wearing a little black sundress, that fell halfway down her thigh, under the sweater, that stopped at the bottom of her ribs, the look a little more formal, yet not screaming high end. The black boots she wore didn’t even have a heel, they were there for a job, she wasn’t going to break her ankle because of heels. “You know, you keep running your hands over the leather I might get jealous.” She added and he stopped, realising he had been doing it. Though really the car had been amazing to drive.

Glancing over at Rayan he was half tempted to say screw it, they could find their target later. She had pulled a tube of chapstick from her clutch using it. “If we weren’t staying at your dad’s I’d say screw it and take you back to our room.”

“Worried about sneaking past Alfred?” She smirked.

“More worried about Bruce taking things the wrong way.”

That got her to laugh, one of the full bodied laughs that had her shaking in her seat. “It would only be fair, you know how many times I was woken up because he brought someone home. There’s a reason that my room moved to a farther wing at the original house.” She leaned over kissing his cheek.

“Yeah well,” He slipped his arm around her pulling her a little closer over the console between them. “Doesn’t mean I will risk it. I still remember him coming to my place when you got hurt and I refused to let you go back to the hotel.”

She blushed a little at that. “Yeah well, doesn’t help both of us were a little messed up that night.” She bit her lip slightly. “Now come on, let’s get going so we can actually eat before hand. Though pretty sure Alfred will be making something for when we come in.”

* * *

Stephanie snagged a fry from the ones in front of Tim, pausing as she saw the pair enter the diner. The grin on her face had Tim look back towards the door.

“Rayan!” She waved her hand to get the older girl’s attention.

Rayan grinned. “Well, well well, see that my brother’s shadow’s around.” She lead the way to the table holding Roy’s hand. “John around?”

“Yeah, got a call.” Stephanie jerked her thumb back to point to where he had gone. “Oh come on Tim stop staring.”

Rayan glanced at her companion.

“Huh, oh, sorry,” Tim finally realized that Steph had stolen his fry and sighed shoving them her way since he was actually full.

Rayan smiled at him. “It's alright.”

“Tim here is a fan. And I'm a little jealous, he got to see you actually perform.”

That had Rayan pause. “I haven't done that in ten years.”

Tim nodded. “Was right before you moved in with Mr. Wayne.”

There was a sad smile at that. She was guessing he had probably been around two or three, and if he remembered that, part of her wondered how many other children had been messed up because of that. She knew it had been the worst day in her life. “Hope you didn’t get nightmares because of it.”

She felt Roy’s hand on her shoulder as the boy shook his head. “No, if anything I wanted to learn how to do that stuff, but mom and dad wouldn’t let me.” He noted the older man with her. He was taller, blondish hair, cut short, he was a stark contrast to the dark haired woman with him. While he looked strong enough to handle himself in a tight spot, Rayan looked more like a supermodel trying to dress down, and failing.

“Miss Grayson, would you and your friend like us to move a table over?” Rayan turned at the voice, smiling. “I don’t know. Steph, you and your friend mind if we joined you?”

“Your call Tim,” Steph spoke around the straw of her milkshake.”

“I, sure,” Tim nodded. Maybe he’d be able to figure out if Rayan had been the first Robin. It had been clear that there had been at least two.

“Then we’ll just move a few chairs over. There’s enough room. And two menus please.”

* * *

John walked back to the table, a frown on his face. The vice cop that had been in charge of the drug case Arsenal and Sparrow had come to solve, was missing. He had gone into the Narrows on his own. He had already alerted Oracle, and Alfred had informed him that Batman was tied up at the moment.

“Miss Grayson, Mr Harper.” He glanced at Tim, the kid needed the evening of being a kid, and that wasn't happening tonight.

“John,” She gave him a hug, it was already public knowledge that the two knew each other, she had helped his credibility when Bane had taken over the city, at the press conference that had been held once the situation was over, thanking him and Gordon personally for her safety during the year. Even though she had spent the year trying to do what she could to keep the city in one piece.

“Nice to see you too Miss Grayson, though pretty sure your friend there might tear me in half if you keep hanging on me.” He grinned slightly.

“Roy's all bark no bite.”

“Ow, come on Rayan,” Roy put on his best hurt look causing Steph to giggle. Tim hid a smirk in his drink, the way the two acted, it was a show for the public. Even her hugging the detective, even though it was known they knew each other, seemed like part of the act. Though he thought back, the only time that Rayan had been seen during that year, had been the TV stations saying she was wanted because she was Bruce's daughter.

Robin had been seen more often, almost like they had been making a point of being a target instead of letting the criminals go after civilians. There had been a new Batman for a year then too, before Nightwing appeared, and the original Batman showed up again.

Rayan let go of the detective, and scooted back in against Roy, giving him a kiss. “You know it's true when it comes to me Roy.” She smiled at him and he pulled her closer with a possessive grin in return.

John fought back telling them to get a room, after all he had been that bad at times with some of his dates, and it wasn't like they were really doing anything. Though he focused on the kids. “Sorry Steph, we have to call this short, I need to get back to work.”

“You did warn us. It's alright we can call a cab.”

“To go home tonight. The rally was called off too. I'm getting called to the scene right now, they found two bodies this time.”

Steph sat up a little straighter, as did Tim next to her. “Gotham Academy?”

“One of the football team, and we're not sure on who she is yet. All the cheerleaders were accounted for.” He glanced at them. “I'll radio in that I'm taking you two home first.”

Rayan shook her head. “We can take them home if you want. It'll be a tight fit, but if they need you go.” After all the sooner one of the costumes were on the scene the better.

“Are you sure Miss Grayson?”

She nodded. “If nothing else we can wait until Alfred gets here. If we need to.” Rayan admitted. She could see the look on Steph's face, the girl wanted to get out on the field.

“I actually only live a few blocks away. Though pretty sure Tim's parents would have a heart attack if they knew he was out.”

“That is if they haven't already,” Tim didn't care for how everyone at the table was looking at him.

“Then it's settled. We'll take you home.” Roy suggested. He wanted to know what had the two others tense, but he had realized that the kid wasn't in the know, so kept from asking.

“It's settled then. We'll make sure they get home safely.” Rayan was already trying to figure out how this would mess with her plans to get into Arkham. She might have to wait an extra day. Though two bodies… Usually the themed crazies left kids in town alone. Batman has a soft spot for kids so went a little rougher on the idiots that targeted kids. She'd have to ask Oracle later about what was going on, because she hadn't heard anything on the news, but it seemed to be something that Batgirl and Nightwing both knew about.

She felt Roy's hand squeeze her's, and nodded slightly. She wasn't going to mull about it just yet. She wanted to know why the two had a civilian with them, because neither was looking for another sidekick, let alone another kid. Not after Jason. Steph was a special case, Babs had taken her in hoping to keep the kid from falling into the same path as her father, so far, it was working.

“I'll owe you Miss Grayson.”

“Oh please, this is barely scratching the debt I owe you for a few years ago Detective.” She flashed a grin. “And don't say you were doing your job.”


	5. close to home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie and Gordon talk for a bit. And Tim adds to his theory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you go. with the bleh mood I have been under all week, I thought it would be best to sneak in another filler chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter I'm going to try to hash out this weekend I want to try to get this done soon.

Batgirl made it to the stadium, staying up above the police working. As soon as Rayan and Roy had taken Tim with them, promising to call as soon as she got in, she had headed for the clock tower to change, then off to the scene.

The call had told her that they hadn't dropped Tim off yet but were close, Tim had been relieved to hear her voice though. She knew that he'd hate it if he knew she wasn't at home though, not that she'd let him know. It wasn't just her secret to share after all. Batgirl made it to the stadium, staying up above the police working. As soon as Rayan and Roy had taken Tim with them, promising to call as soon as she got in, she had headed for the clock tower to change, then off to the scene.

“Batgirl, it's the same as the last one. Only they're getting gutsier with the dump.” He wasn't going to soften it for her, or Oracle since he knew that she was paying attention to.

“And GPD is still keeping it under wraps?” She asked crouching down, near the stadium lights. “And it's weird that we're the first on the scene. Batman usually beats us here.” She mused knowing that the line was secure, she wasn't expecting a response, to be honest.

“Nightwing, can you send me a copy of the files?” This was Oracle that spoke. “Batgirl, hold back for a minute. I need you to get into the security office.”

Stephanie sighed, back to work. “Cameras, check. Though we haven't had luck finding a clue as to who this guy is yet on the cameras.” She moved quickly, going up on the roof for the security booth, using the field's lights to help keep her hidden. Not that anyone was looking up. She wondered if they figured Batman would show up sooner or later. Shoving the thoughts down she saw Gordon was in the booth with a detective she didn't know. She stayed back, Last time she had gone in when he was with someone else he had yelled at Oracle about involving someone else. The last thing she wanted was another argument between the two.

“Oracle, check badge number GPD 3070 for me.”

“No need,” Nightwing replied. “He's the new guy, stay out of sight he shoots first asks later. Vice.”

Stephanie frowned hearing that, what was a vice cop doing at a homicide scene.

“This is Homicide's case, I'd prefer it if you work on your own case without trying to tell me how to run the police department.” The voice was Gordon's and he was pissed.

“Ow, last time Dad used that voice had been when he found out I was Batgirl,” Oracle commented forcing Stephanie to cover her mouth to keep from snickering. She had hidden behind a vending machine in the hall and only giggled when the machine turned on to cool its contents. The sound was barely a whisper, as she heard the detective storm past her hiding spot. Waiting a few moments, she moved to check on Gordon, still not sure how she'd handle it if he asked where Batman was.

“Take it you and Nightwing are handling this?”  

And there was the question right off the bat.  No pun intended with the thought.  She sighed ever so slightly, at least he wasn’t grilling about it.  “Seems like it.  Thought that Batman would have beaten me at least.”  She admitted, though lately, with him slightly unhinged, she was glad he was making an effort to stay away from her Oracle and Nightwing.  When she had started as Batgirl, she had wanted to work with him, but after the stories that Nightwing had told her of scenes he had come up on after Bat had left, she was grateful to be working with the cop instead.

Jim Gordon looked at her and gave her one of his rare smiles.  “I think I can handle it.  Just make sure Oracle and Nightwing keep an eye on you.”  He knew his daughter was listening in.  

“You sure this is the same guy?  He’s never gone after anyone but street kids before.”  She asked, still upset they hadn’t caught him.  Six bodies now.  Three from Crime Alley, one had been living on the streets across town, near college heights, and now these two.  She had managed to get a look on the way to security, the boy was the backup quarterback.  She didn’t know his name, just that he usually was the one that instigated pranks pulled on Tim.  The girl...

She had sat behind her just hours ago in math, both complaining about the homework that had been given out.  Sixty problems due Monday morning.  Stephanie shook her head a moment, not wanting to think about it.

“I don’t know what to think yet,”  Jim replied.  “I was hoping you or Batman had more for us to go on.”  He sighed.  

“We don’t have a clue yet.”  This was Blake, that had slipped up behind her.  He’d have to remember to make a comment about watching her back later.  “Only thing we’ve gotten is they’re local.”  

She glanced at him.  If he was giving that much, he trusted Jim more than any of the others.  Briefly, she wondered if it was the same way for Sparrow.  There was a bond there that had been forged in battle.  Her phone vibrated in her pocket, making her pull it out.  

> **Notadragon:** You got a moment?

She frowned seeing it.  Now wasn’t the time.  She made a mental note to apologize later to him for not responding. 

“Batgirl, get that stuff to Oracle, maybe the two of you can see if we’re missing anything.” 

“Right.”  If Nightwing was hurrying to send her off, there had to be more that he wanted to talk about with Gordon.  She knew better than to just wait around.  Besides, now it was a bit closer to home.  

* * *

Tim Drake had entered the house having waved Roy and Rayan off.  The house was dark, meant his parents had either stormed off to their usual haunts out of the house or the fight had turned the other way… the thought of his parents in bed had him shudder.  

Getting to his room he tossed his jacket to his desk chair, moving to the bed he pulled his phone from his pocket.  He wanted to make sure Steph was okay, and hopeful calm down enough to get some sleep.  After all, weekends were the whole ‘pretend it’s a perfect family’ routine.  

When she didn’t answer he figured she was probably busy.  Looking up at the ceiling he sighed.  Part of him wanted to turn on the scanner see if he could track down a costume, but with how Detective Blake had been back at the dinner, he had a feeling tonight might not be the best night for that.  Besides, with his parents’ plans.  They’d probably leave early in the morning for some day trip where they’d pretend to be civil to each other for the photo ops.  

It was one thing he envied Rayan for.  At least even despite being Bruce Wayne’s ward, she wasn’t expected to play happy family with him.  Though Tim was pretty sure that she played the act when she had to.  There had been something about her, something he couldn’t quite place his finger on, but he was pretty sure his theory was right about her being the original Robin.  

Made him wonder what happened to send her away, and what had happened to the second Robin, and did Bruce Wayne know that he had taken in a vigilante?  He had to right?  There had to be some sort of agreement so that he didn’t freak out.  

“Is he… He can’t be.”  Tim gave up the thought of actually trying to get some sleep, instead, he reached for his laptop, fingers dancing over the board as he looked up known pictures of Batman, and photos of Bruce Wayne.  If nothing else, it was a tangent he could pluck away at.  Maybe he’d get lucky.


	6. Going in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparrow and Arsenal head into Arkham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks! Means a lot to know that someone is enjoying this crazy ride.

Rayan ruffled a towel through her hair as she padded from the bathroom tied to her room, into the bedroom. Roy was pacing the room still on the phone with Oliver.

She sighed. “Pops, we’re fine, we haven’t done anything you haven’t and you’re not a Gramps okay?" She caught the news on mute. “What the hell Bruce.” She reached for the remote to turn it up. Neither Oliver Queen nor Roy Harper had caught the breaking news.

“Rayan?” Roy glanced over seeing what looked like Batman in a high-speed chase with a semi on the docks.

“Felicity, Gotham now.” Oliver hissed needing to know what Roy had gotten into. He had been worried since he had heard of their plans to go to Arkham. Rayan could handle herself, that wasn’t a problem, but they were going in to see a man who she admitted being scared of, which was why they were appealing to Batman’s good side.

Scarecrow had messed with her head before and knew who she was. Which was why Roy was going in with her. Wally was supposed to be there as back up, but Barry had called Ollie, unable to contact Arsenal or Sparrow, to warn them, because Wally was currently in STARLabs in a medical coma trying to fight off the drug they were chasing. He had found the lab.

Rayan saw Superman get on the scene.

“If we’re doing this we go now. Bruce won’t take to losing whatever he was after to Superman lightly, and his mindset. This was why I was sent from Gotham in the first place, that fighting… It’s like just after he lost Robin.” She tossed the towel down.

The knock on the door had her turn. Alfred was standing there with two boxes. “He sent you away to prevent you from seeing him lose it Miss Grayson.” He held the boxes up. “I thought you both could use better protection if you insist on going into Arkham. I’ll make sure that Bruce will not step in unless you require assistance.”

Rayan looked at the boxes, a red wrapped one, and one in tan, both with their code names on them.

“And Mr. Queen, I assure you, the kids are safe in Gotham as they would be anywhere, if they were normal children I would worry about then I would worry.” Rayan glanced to the laptop, where Oliver frowned.

“Either of them gets hurt Pennyworth.”

“I will care for Mr. Harper as I care for Miss Grayson like he is my own grandchild. But that stays between the five of us. I hope that Miss Smoak enjoyed the package I sent.”

“I just got it this morning! Thank you, Alfred, I’m waiting until tomorrow to turn off the system to Install it.” Felicity piped up, and Oliver moved so that they could see her happily wave from her computer at their apartment.

“Do I want to know what you gave her?” Oliver hadn’t been able to figure it out and Rayan shook her head. “We’ll talk when we get back alright Ollie, I promise I won’t get your boy hurt.” She glanced back at Roy a moment and bit back a comment that would have had all the men in earshot blush. After all, the man she thought of as her grandfather, and the man she thought of as her boyfriend’s dad, didn’t need to know that they got a little rough in the bedroom.

“Raya-” Oliver was cut off as she closed the lid to the laptop. They’d get an earful later about it, but let him fume. Superman and Batman would be enough to keep them busy.

She had her box and had plopped to her bed, still watching the cameras. “He’s going to be pissed about having to tow his baby home. Makes me glad the bikes are easier to deal with.” Opening the box she saw it was a new jacket, in the same color as her other one, just heavier leather than the one she wore with her uniform was. Rayan found he had completely restocked her projectiles, three smaller boxes were sitting on top of a tan jacket that looked slightly more military styled than her biker jacket, with the extra pockets on the sleeves. Sewn into the back were straps for her escrima. At least there was no way that anyone would call her Canary on the field anymore, this costume upgrade screamed something out of Gotham, without it having the dark colors that Bats or the others used.

“I do wish you would remember to zip it up when you’re out there, you still leave too much exposed,” Alfred commented. “I was going to save them for Christmas but thought this was better timing. Bruce and I both thought that it would be more fitting for you in Bludhaven.” He gave a small grin. “He still cares about you Rayan, we both do.”

“I know.” She felt guilty for avoiding Gotham like the plague lately. “And zipping it actually makes it harder to move when I’m vaulting over people.” She flashed a weak smile. Since leaving Gotham, she had felt she needed the small brush of death out on the streets at night. She blamed it on being the youngest currently working with Arrow and needing to prove she wasn’t just Batman’s back up. Not that she would tell Oliver, Spartan or Arsenal that. They’d stick her with Felicity all the time and as much as she liked the hacker, she needed action.

Roy’s box also held a jacket, a red hooded jacket with a quiver that could be snapped on the back. It was darker than the one he used in Starling, and lighter, but not by much. Roy was amused that it was the right size.

“Alfred’s good at judging sizes, you should have seen when he surprised Babs with a new suit when she was Batgirl,” Rayan commented as she stood, going back to Alfred hugging him. “Thank you, Alfred. Pretty sure B doesn’t know about these does he?”

“He thinks that I sent the designs to STARLabs for Cisco to play with. I must admit without Master Todd here, I have had too much time on my hands again.”

“You made these?” Roy glanced at him, having taken the jacket out of the box, running his hands over the stitch work.

“I made Miss Grayson’s original suit as well and helped with all of Master Bruce’s. Not much to do when you stay up with worry about your charges.” He smiled. “I also tuned up your bikes while you were out. The two of you may want to go before Master Bruce gets back because you know he’d forbid you from going in Miss Grayson.”

“He’s still going to be pissed with this anyway. We’ll be fine.”

* * *

Arsenal had stayed back a moment when they had gotten to Arkham. Oliver had called. Watching her go through the door, she promised to wait just inside at least.

“Arrow.” He was quick, he didn’t like the idea of her going in alone, even though she was more than capable of handling things on her own.

“I was trying to tell you earlier, Kid Flash is down for the next forty-eight hours.”

The gates between Arsenal and the main building started to close, Sparrow stepping into the building after giving him a small wave. “Shit.”

“Where’s Sparrow?”

“Inside. I have to go.” Arsenal tapped his com. “Sparrow, Sparrow come in!” He hissed hoping she’d answer. “Damn it Rayan answer me.”

There were a few minutes where he didn’t hear anything. He scanned the building, trying to find a way in. There was no way from the courtyard, which he was currently locked in.

“Arsenal, where are you?”

The voice was a woman’s. He was going to guess it was Oracle. “Arkham. Sparrow went in, Arrow called and I took it. The building is way too quiet I haven’t even seen a security guard other than the one at the gate that let us in.”

There was a pause on her side. “I’ll get Nightwing to go to you, we still can’t contact Batman,” She responded.

“If he’s listening, he should know that if we can’t get in there we might lose another Robin.” He growled, not at her, but hoping that Batman was indeed listening and would get his head out of his ass.

“Nightwing is twenty minutes out. I’ll keep trying to get into the security cameras if nothing else I can keep an eye on her.” Oracle sounded worried. “The building was reinforced to keep in Bane. I’m sorry Arsenal, not even an army can get in there right now. At least from where you are.”

“Is there a way in that I can get to?”

“Through the Narrows, I can disable the security for one part of the wall, but you’ll only have ten seconds to get in, and I won’t be able to trip it for four hours again. You’ll be on your own to get into the main building.”

“The gate behind me,”

“I can get it. Give me a few moments. I won’t be able to open it all the way,” she hated how much their security had been upgraded since the last break out, it was taking her far too long to find back doors now. GPD was easier, and that had better security than Fort Knox, Arkham… Was a different level of paranoia to deal with on top of the security.

“Arsenal, wait for me to get there. We can’t rush in without knowing what’s going on.”

“Then hurry, because if she’s hurt because I waited Nightwing, I’m blaming you.”

With his way open, Arsenal slipped through, heading for the safe house that Sparrow had taken him to earlier. it was high enough that he could at least see over the wall around Arkham, even if he couldn’t get in. Pacing the room he listened, hoping to hear Sparrow, the last thing he needed was to tell Bruce he had lost her, let alone go back to Bludhaven to their apartment without her.

He wouldn’t do that. Roy Harper had been abandoned too many times, By Thea, Oliver, his own mother, his father… Even though for a while he had terrified her, Rayan had stayed near his side, insisting that he wasn’t the monster that Blood had turned him into. She had fought hard to help him keep his humanity, and he wasn’t going to let her down now. Not when she needed him.

Hearing the footsteps in the other room of the safe house he paused.

“Arsenal,” Nightwing’s voice came. “She warned us not to sneak up on you.”

“Of course she would.” He sighed slightly. “How far is this way in? I don’t want to leave her in there longer than I have to, she was already scared of going in alone.”

“How much did she tell you about the ones in there?”

“Enough to know it’s not where a cop or costume want to be if there’s a breakout. And that she’s terrified of Scarecrow. Apparently, he did something to her right before Ra’s tried to take the city.”

“He also tried to trap her when Bane had the city for a year. He had her two days then, I couldn’t get to her without putting others in danger. I wouldn’t be surprised if he did a lot of damage that she nor Batman have dealt with, soon after she left for Starling.”

“Around the time Oliver Queen returned from the island,” Roy admitted. “This isn’t getting her away from him any sooner.”

“I’m just warning you, we don’t know if this will break her or not. I’m all for getting her out of there though, she’s family.” He looked at the younger man. “And I’ll do what I can to help you help her get better alright? But we may have to fight for her right now.”

That had Roy paused, turning to look at the detective. There was a look about him. He wasn’t kidding about wanting to help. And Roy wasn’t sure exactly what they had been warned of, with him. “If I lose it she or Arrow are the only ones who will be able to pull me back. That happens you find her and get her out. Pretty sure Arrow’s on his way just in case. I will probably tire out before he can get here, which means it would be safe to get me.” He figured he’d at least warn him.

“If it comes to it, I have a tranq that should work on you. I’ll stick you in one of the panic rooms hidden in the place for the staff, Or I’ll stick her in one until we can contain the situation. Would rather not have Batman marking people in there, bad enough he’s become the executioner in town.” He moved for the exit. “Come on, your princess is waiting.”

“She hears us call her that she’d deck both of us.”

“And let me guess Arrow calls her it too?”

“So do Canary and Spartan.” Roy flashed the briefest grin. They usually made sure that she wasn’t listening on the coms when they said it, but it was her unofficial nickname. Even if she was as tough as the rest of them.


	7. Bait set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparrow and Arsenal are separated. This is Sparrow's side of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Sorry that this took so long. A cold fell in there and working on my Youtube channel so yeah, I'm still trying to finish this up.

Sparrow had waved to Arsenal, before turning walking into Arkham, she had warned them that she was coming, which meant that she was able to use the front door instead of a back way in, made it a little easier to hide their visit from Batman if she was honest. He would have expected her to sneak in, though, with Arsenal there, she thought it was best to go through the proper channels if only because if he was caught, the locals didn’t know him as well.  And with him having a record in Starling, even if most of it was locked in juvie files now and nothing worse than pick pocketing, Rayan Grayson was going to do her best to keep some rookie cop from putting her boyfriend in jail.  The last thing they needed was him to blackout and break someone in half no thanks to the Mirakuru that had bonded to him, around the same time Rayan had first gone to Starling chasing down a report that Ra’s hadn’t died in the attack on Gotham.  She hadn’t told Batman about the trip.  The Assassin she had found then, had been League, but someone that Rayan knew wouldn’t cause a problem.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts she focused on the task at hand.  She was going into Arkham, without Batman knowing, though she was pretty sure Alfred would alert him soon enough, to talk to the one man that had probably done more damage to her as a kid, because Ra’s had needed a soldier, not a mourning child.  She let her face fall into the easy going mask she used while as Sparrow and made her way to the guard station.  

Halfway there, she caught a scent on the air, something she vaguely remembered.  Sandalwood and citrus, scents that were used at the temple in the meditation room.  Rayan tensed slightly, eyes scouting the shadows.

The front doors closed and locked behind her,  Sparrow didn’t even notice the new metal grate that fell on her side of the glass, an extra precaution to keep inmates in thanks to the local big bad paranoid Bat.

“I should be a little disappointed, I get the songbird, not the Bat.”

“Songbird was Canary.”  She retorted.  Pretty sure Ra’s preferred mouse for me once you had finished.”  She was still pretty sure he was the reason she had only remembered her parents when Bruce had looked for them after they had come back to Gotham.  She found Scarecrow, not Jonothan Crane standing near the doors she needed to enter.  

“So I heard she was free too.  Have you seen her?”

“So you can tell your master?  I know he’s still alive, and since you’re still wasting away here, highly doubt he’s coming back for a weak fool.”  

He clicked his tongue slightly.  “You know all that bravado, pretty sure you’re not here to match wits, you wouldn’t win anyway.”  He turned to face her completely.  “Would you  _ Princess _ ,”  The last word was the Arabic word.  Rayan growled slightly, but couldn’t get her body to take another step forward.  That was when she saw the other three figures moving towards her from the sides.  “You forgot the control commands, didn’t you?  I would have used them before, but Bane and Talia, well I wanted to see how far they’d get without help.”

“Batman and I broke all of them…”  She had thought they had at least.  This shouldn’t be happening.  She was stronger than she had been at nine.  

One of the men grabbed her arms, and she didn’t even fight as they were cuffed behind her.  Though the anger on her face proved she was trying to fight whatever he had done.  Scarecrow moved up to her, brushing the hair from her face.  

“You know pity he had plans to partner you with Bruce.  Would have made things more interesting if he had let me really see how far I could go with the flowers.”  

“Thought as a doctor you were supposed to do no harm.”  She hissed trying again to move.  Finding it impossible to do more than twitch her fingers.  Whatever the mental block he had managed to work into her, wasn’t as strong as he thought.  She felt the man behind her grip her arm tightly. 

“You know I’m not that kind of doctor.  Take her to the room.  Pretty sure the command I gave won’t hold her too long.”  He gave a small grin as her eyes showed she was startled. “Now I don’t really have to worry about Ra’s stopping me.  As you yourself stated, I’m still here, he doesn’t care what happens.”  He moved his hand from her face, letting her head drop forward.  “I’ll admit that the drug you were following, was made here.  I was hoping to bring either you or Batman here.  Will be interesting to see if he comes here to get you.  Think it would break him more if he loses another Robin?”

She tried again to fight, growling low, only to yelp as the man holding her tightened his grip on her, pulling her back.  

“Don’t bruise her too much, wouldn’t want the metas with her barging in just yet.” He chuckled.  “We need the Bat as well.  I owe him that much.”  

“Sure about this boss?”

“She’ll be harmless for a bit.  Make sure to take her belt and jacket.  Drug her too, can’t have her escaping.”

* * *

She cried out when she hit the floor.  The man that had brought her there had shoved her hard enough for her to lose her balance, dislocating her shoulder when it hit.  Curling up she mentally prepared herself to get beaten.  Instead, he knelt, pulling her jacket off her shoulders, undoing the cuffs long enough to strip it off.  She watched as her jacket was thrown across the room.  

“Oh shut up, you’re not going to die yet.”  He commented as he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back in order to get her off the floor. She tried to struggle, as he reached for the short princess necklace she wore.  The carved stone was in the shape of an arrowhead, the design was chosen by Roy, inside was a tracking device, something that Cisco had whipped up for them, Roy’s was a small bird, which he wore woven into a leather bracelet she had made for his birthday.  

Feeling his fingers curl around the necklace she couldn’t help the whimper as she felt the chain snap.  Getting shoved back to the floor she managed to shift so that her head didn’t hit the ground hard.  He looked at the pendant.  “You know, I would have thought that you would have kept with the bird motif.  Though you spend more time in Star now.  You know who Arrow is, don’t you?”

“Like I’d tell you.”  She spat receiving a kick to the stomach which had her double over.  He threw the pendant against the wall shattering it.  

Another swift kick, this one managing to knock the air out of her.  As she struggled to breathe, she caught him watching over to a table.  She watched him pick up a needle.  Her eyes caught the camera in the corner as well.

The needle plunged into her side.  Rayan could feel the drug starting to work, shaking her head.  Being left on the floor she couldn’t help it as she gave in fading off. 

* * *

_ She whimpered staying curled up in the corner of the room she had been put in. The door had opened, allowing two men to enter, one being the man that had brought her there, the other was younger, smaller, but seemed scarier than the older man. _

_ “Little one, I'm sorry that you've been here alone.” Henri moved to her side. “I want you to talk with this man though alright? If you want, we can go get something to eat first. I noticed you did not eat anything.” _

_ “I'm not hungry. I want to go home.” She hugged the stuffed animal she had managed to grab when she had been told to gather her things. _

_ “I'm sorry, that's not possible. The people that hurt your parents, are still looking for you.” He reached out tucking the dark locks from her face. “I promise you're safe here with us.” _

_ She hugged the stuffed animal tighter, hiding her head. _

_ “Henri, let me calm her first.”  The dark haired woman that spoke walked in with a blonde woman staying back by the door.  “She has been through much.”  She reached into a pouch as she walked past him.  “You like sweets right?”  She asked crouching offering a wrapped item.   _

_ Henri scowled slightly but nodded.  “Fine.”  He waved Crane out of the room.  “But Ra’s doesn’t want things stalled too long.”   _

_ “Don’t let him scare you alright?”  She was joined by the blond woman, who smiled.   _

_ Rayan looked at the sweet, it was chocolate, the writing on the package was European.   _

_ “It’s better than Hershey’s,”  the other woman said, the accent was American, though one of the ones that Rayan couldn’t place.  “I’m Sara, this is Nyssa.” _

_ Rayan bit her lip a moment.  “Rayan.”  She accepted the chocolate.  “Why won’t he take me home?”  She asked. _

_ “Honey, the men that killed your parents are looking for you,”  Sara said pulling her close.  She looked at Nyssa, not liking the idea of lying to the girl, but it would be easier on her for now.  Sara smoothed her hair.  Rayan eased slightly nibbling a little on the chocolate.   _

_ Nyssa moved to the door closing it.  “Little one, you will soon be forced to do things you will not like. Sara and I will try to protect you, but there is only so much we can do.” _


End file.
